


Walking ghost phase

by Wandering_bullet



Series: Letters to the dead man [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Paranormal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фаза ходячего трупа - период мнимого благополучия <br/>при радиационном облучении. <br/>Это период внешнего здоровья,<br/>продолжающийся от нескольких часов до нескольких дней<br/>после облучения летальной дозой радиации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking ghost phase

Они торгуются со смертью, разменивают дни мелкими монетами старинной чеканки, выкупают свое время по неравной цене, оставляя себя в должниках и сполна выплачивают все свои долги кровью. Чужой, густой и полной жизни кровью, дышащей паром на стылом осеннем воздухе. Пока однажды этого не оказывается мало, недостаточно, и что-то не сбивается в привычном, тщательно выверенном ритуале.   
Моран улыбается, сжимая скользкую от крови рукоять ножа и делает шаг по тонкой корке льда, на асфальте, выросшей за ночь. В подворотне гуляет ветер, воет, словно пойманный в клетку, мечется, взметывая в воздух мелкую ледяную пыль, и рвет полы расстегнутого пальто. Себастьян переступает длинную ленту размазанной по льду крови и подходит ближе к ползущему по земле претенденту на вакантную должность мертвеца.   
Себастьян даже не чувствует холода больше – когда сердце перестает биться, жара, как и холод, перестает иметь хоть какое-то значение. Он чувствует себя телом, умирание которого остановилось в следующую же секунду после того, как его сердце перестало биться.   
Он выводит кончиком ножа на спине еще тяжело дышащего мужчины «верни мне его» и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как пальцы согреваются в горячей крови, заливающей жадно пьющую землю. Если ему придется собственноручно превратить чертов Лондон в один огромный алтарь, он это сделает, он вернет его, чего бы ему это не стоило.   
На третью ночь мертвец возвращается, впервые за все время, и Себастьян садится на постели, слыша, как полупустая бутылка бурбона укатывается под журнальный столик. Когда древняя магия, старше всех религий, навязанных войной и проповедями, отзывается на твои призывы, это значит, что ты на самом деле чего-то желаешь, так сильно, что законы мироздания перестают работать и чинить тебе препятствия. У мертвеца запавшие, слепые глаза, начавшие разлагаться, и Себастьян несколько мгновений разглядывает его, узнавая черты, и откидывается обратно на постель, когда мертвец медленно, словно продираясь через толщу воды, кивает.   
Вопрос в цене, вопрос всегда в чертовой цене. Но Себастьян за прошедшие пол года выторговал себе столько времени, что начали появляться излишки, которых с лихвой хватит на еще одного. Просто обязано хватить, черт побери.   
Себастьян не знает, как именно это произойдет, и когда он выбирается на проржавевшую пожарную лестницу, чтобы покурить, город под его ногами мерцает огнями, пульсирует тысячами чужих сердец и настолько напоминает декорации, неумело намалеванные ребенком, что ощущение фальши вязнет на языке чуть затхлым привкусом старой бумаги и выдохшихся красок. Он не знает, как именно это произойдет – быть может наступит тот самый Конец Света, и мертвые восстанут, или, может быть, одним утром он проснется и увидит, что соседняя сторона постели привычно смята? Единственное, что он знает точно, так это то, что те силы, которые отозвались на его слова, наверняка сдержат данное слово.   
Иногда ему кажется, что он и сам давно уже на пол пути на ту, обратную сторону, потому что еще после первой и, надо признать, достаточно безуспешной попытки покончить с собой он понял, что, кажется, его время еще не пришло, и единственное, что он может делать – так это продолжать выполнять возложенные на него обязанности, скупая время по секунде в обмен на стертые серебряные монетки.   
В четверг, на самом исходе декабря, на Темзе раздается взрыв, который разносит в осколки Тауэрский мост, старейший в городе, и это так похоже на НЕГО, что Моран ни секунды не сомневается, что это тот самый сигнал, которого он ждал чертову бесконечность.   
На месте взрыва огромная воронка, в которую, закручиваясь, хлещет вода, образуя водоворот, и течет дальше, проделывая себе путь в тоннелях метро и старых каменных ходах. Моран задирает голову, разглядывая тяжелые, практически черные тучи, и опускает глаза, глядя, как снуют вокруг пожарные и бригады спасателей, не замечая стоящего на песке мужчину, обтекая его, словно камень. Воздух густой, застывший, тревожный, и Себастьян готов поспорить, что иконы во всех близлежащих церквях отвернулись в противоположную от Темзы сторону. Когда святые не в силах ничего изменить, они предпочитают сделать вид, что не были свидетелями свершившихся дел.  
Себастьян ступает на развороченные взрывом доски настила небольшого лодочного причала, и с каждым его следующим шагом вода вокруг налившихся влагой досок темнеет, наполняется зеленым илом и изъеденным водой деревом, и, когда тонкие ленты ярко-алой крови вьются, поднимаясь к поверхности, Моран не задумываясь делает шаг на бурлящую поверхность реки, глядя, как носки его Лабутанов на мгновение окрашиваются красным. Воронка водоворота темнее, словно в нее щедро плеснули чернил, наполняется яркими вспышками свежей, болезненно алой на фоне монохромного мира вокруг крови, и Моран делает шаг ближе, рассеяно думая о том, что, видимо, когда в тебе не хватает святости, тьмы может оказаться вполне достаточно, чтобы ты смог ходить по воде.   
Себастьян падает на колени, глядя, как мелкие брызги от удара ног о гладь реки мочат светло-серую ткань штанов, и наклоняется над кипящей воронкой ледяной, мерзлой воды, и шепчет, чувствуя, как поднявшийся ветер треплет волосы и полы пальто:  
\- Верни мне его, верни, верни, я заплатил тебе сполна за нас обоих, верни его, черт побери, ублюдок.  
Он протягивает ладонь в самый центр воронки, чувствуя, как ледяная вода сдирает кожу, жрет мышцы его руки, перемалывая, словно острыми зубами. И когда ему кажется, что он может рассмотреть, как в вихре воды белеют его кости, он наконец чувствует хватку чужой ладони на своей, и мир вокруг исчезает, съедаемый тьмой.   
Моран просыпается на постели в своей квартире, и несколько мгновений разглядывает свою правую руку, исчерченную полосами свежих, болезненно пульсирующих шрамов, и встает, подходя к стоящему возле витражного окна Джиму, натянувшему на себя какую-то рубашку Себастьяна, и обнимает его со спины, зарываясь носом в растрепанные волосы, еще тонко пахнущие гнилым деревом. Мориарти скользит пальцами по полосам шрамов на коже Себастьяна и морщится, жмурится, глядя на неровный контур солнца, затянутого облаками.   
\- Сколько у нас есть?  
Моран пожимает плечами, привычно и легко, и коротко касается губами ярко-алого шрама на виске Джима:  
-Сколько захочешь, босс.


End file.
